1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an illumination apparatus that emits illumination light to an imaging target, an imaging system, and an illumination method.
2. Description of the Related Art
NPL 1 discloses a method for removing scattering light caused by haze (fog, smoke, etc.) included in image by image processing. With this method, an influence of scattering light that varies depending on distances to an object is estimated using Dark Channel Prior, and thus, an image from which scattering light is removed can be obtained.